Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2004 re-release) (US release) (by Jomaribryan)
Be My Valentine, Love Barney is a Barney Special that was released on the US DVD on Tuesday, December 28, 2004 in the Canada, which means Be My Valentine, Love Barney was re-released on the US DVD on Tuesday, December 28, 2004, in the Canada. It is a re-release of the 2000 Classic Collection Barney & Friends in Bob Singleton version of "Be My Valentine, Love Barney" Plot It's Valentine's Day and the kids are making valentine boxes. A mysterious card arrives in Barney's valentine box, which he explains is from The Queen of Hearts. With a little imagination, Barney and the children head off to visit her castle. They meet The Queen of Hearts and explore the castle. From making silly rhymes and flowers to butterflies, lollipops and decorating valentine cookies, there's fun in every corner. There's even a surprise Valentine's Day party organized by The Queen of Hearts, where Baby Bop and BJ meet up with the others. The group gets dressed up nicely and they have loads of fun. Barney and the kids give a card they made to The Queen of Hearts, which she enjoys. Back at the Treehouse, Barney gives the kids some Valentine cards. Poems: Roses are Red Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) Additional Cast *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) Songs #Barney Theme Song (Season 4 Version) #The Rainbow Song (Bob Singleton Version) #Just Imagine (Bob Singleton Version) #Castles So High (Bob Singleton Version) #Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (Bob Singleton Version) #Roses are Red (Bob Singleton Version) #Silly Sounds (Bob Singleton Version) #Laugh with Me! (Bob Singleton Version) #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? (Bob Singleton Version) #Five Little Butterflies (Bob Singleton Version) #If All the Raindrops (Bob Singleton Version) #The Friendship Song (Bob Singleton Version) #Ring Around the Rosie (Bob Singleton Version) #London Bridge (Bob Singleton Version) #The Having Fun Song (Bob Singleton Version) #Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (Reprise) (Bob Singleton Version) #I Love You (Bob Singleton Version) Language Audio * English Dolby Digital Stereo CC * Spanish Dolby Digital Stereo * German Dolby Digital Stereo Special Features. #Hit Entertainment Extras #What's Differences Game #Barney's Heart Tree Maze Game #Barney's Book of Hugs Read Along #Barney and Baby Bop's Band Read Along #Barney's ABC Animals Read Along Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This special/video this 2004 re-release for the US release was released by Hit Entertainment. *In this 2004 re-release for the US release, It has the Copyright saying "2000, 2004 Lyons Partnership". *Airing on PBS. *Tim Dever's name is incorrectly credited as "Tim Devers" in the end of this video. *Production for this video took place in August 27-September 5, 1999. *With a production code of 624, this video was the final project in which Dennis DeShazer served as executive producer. *This video marked: **The second home video where Barney is not voiced by Bob West, simple because he had taken a day off while this video was in production. **The 2nd home video since My Party with Barney in which Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In My Party with Barney, he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. **The 2nd home video where Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. **The final Barney project in which Richard C. Leach served as the executive in charge of production. **The first Valentine special in the Barney franchise. **The first time an episode or home video was rescored by a different music director prior to release. As evident by the screener, Bob Singleton scored the video first, then Joe Phillips rescored the video. **The final appearances of Kristen and Jill. **The only time Kristen appeared with Jill and Stephen with glasses. **The only appearance of The Queen of Hearts. *Carol Farabee the actress who played The Queen of Hearts in this video, also did the voice of Baby Bop in Imagination Island. *Besides a different music director, the screener also featured the Season 4 version of the "Barney Theme Song" and a different recording for the Rhyming Machine. *On the coloring page for the DVD of this video, Riff and BJ were in a hot air balloon. However, Riff wasn't in this video because he was not introduced yet, at the time. *On February 14, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Valentine Adventure (along with Barney's Magical Musical Adventure). *The Arrangement for "Just Imagine" done by Joe Phillips would later be used in Barney's Christmas Star, but with Christmas sounds. *The Arrangement for "If All the Raindrops" done by Joe Phillips would later be used starting in Season 7. Front US DVD Cover * The Words saying "Barney" on the Logo * Words saying "Be My Valentine, Love Barney" * The Season 5 Barney Costume () * The 1996 Baby Bop Costume * The 1994 BJ costume * The kids of Season 9 () wearing the same clothes in 7 Season 9 episodes and publicity cast photos of Season 9 Back US DVD Cover * The Season 2 Barney Costume (), the 1997-2002 BJ and Baby Bop Costume and the 7 kids of Season 9 () wearing the same clothes in 7 Season 9 episodes and publicity cast photos of Season 9 Summary at the Back US DVD Cover It's Valentine's Day and the kids are making valentine boxes. A mysterious card arrives in Barney's valentine box, which he explains is from The Queen of Hearts. With a little imagination, Barney and the children head off to visit her castle. They meet The Queen of Hearts and explore the castle. From making silly rhymes and flowers to butterflies, lollipops and decorating valentine cookies, there's fun in every corner. There's even a surprise Valentine's Day party organized by The Queen of Hearts, where Baby Bop and BJ meet up with the others. The group gets dressed up nicely and they have loads of fun. Barney and the kids give a card they made to The Queen of Hearts, which she enjoys. Back at the Treehouse, Barney gives the kids some Valentine cards. Full Video Category:2004